Forgotten Past
by LynCliff
Summary: Bad Summary / Mikasa kembali ke masa lalunya.../ Titan? Di masa yang sudah maju ini? / Akhirnya aku menemukanmu... / Chap. 2 UPDATE! , Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Past**

By: LynCliff

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin :3

**AU. Typo *always***

**^^Happy Reading^^**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cukup hangat menyapa sebuah sekolah swasta menengah ke Atas. Awal musim semi mengawali kisah ini, kisah dari seorang gadis yang kembali mengingat masa lalunya, jiwanya sebelum direinkarnasikan.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang berjalan sambil sesekali menaikan Syal merahnya. Mikasa Ackerman,nama gadis itu. Di balik syal kemerahannya, gadis itu termasuk gadis yang ingin dikencani oleh laki-laki di sekolahnya. Otaknya yang cerdas dan wajah yang ayu itu cukup membuatnya popular saat penerimaan siswa baru satu tahun yang lalu.

Mikasa menaiki bus yang setiap hari dia naiki. Bus itu masih kosong karena kebanyakan orang memang masih tidur. Jarak dari rumah Mikasa ke sekolah memang tidak terlalu jauh,berjalan kaki saja cukup. Tapi Mikasa lebih suka menaiki Bus, dia suka melihat bangunan dan pepohonan yang berjalan di kiri kanan jalan.

~~~~~ LynCliff~~~~~~

Sekolah yang sudah satu tahun ini di tempati Mikasa mulai ramai di datangi anak-anak. Sebagian ada yang menyapanya,Mikasa hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Tidak ada yang sepesial dari hari-hari Mikasa.

"Ohayo! Mikasa!" seruan yang cukup familiar di telinga Mikasa. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Jean dengan seorang berambut coklat bermata hijau zambrud yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oh, Jean."

"Haha! Eren..ini dia gadis yang kau cari, kau suka padanya?" tanya Jean pada lelaki disampingnya. Mikasa mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"B-Berisik! Kau ini! Ano,Gomen, aku penasaran dengan senpai. Katanya senpai ini sangat populer di kalangan senior jadi. . . aku ingin bertemu denganmu. " kata Eren sambil menunduk.

'Jadi, dia adik kelas ya . .' batin Mikasa sambil memperhatikan Eren.

"Salam kenal, Aku Mikasa Ackerman. Aku masih ada urusan, aku mau pergi dulu." Setelah itu, Mikasa pergi meninggalkan Jean dan Eren.

"Aku bilang juga apa! Dia sangat cantik!"

"Kau benar Jean-senpai!"

"Jadi..apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Eren tampak berpikir, "Menembaknya, Mungkin?"

Jean menepuk pundak Eren sambil terkekeh. "Hei hei. . dia itu monster, dia tidak suka dekat dekat dengan lelaki lemah sepertimu."

"Aku tidak lemah!" sanggah Eren lalu menyingkirkan tangan Jean yang seenaknya nongkrong di pundaknya, kemudian meninggalkan Jean.

"Ya. . terserah padamu sih." Jean berjalan di samping Eren. "Tapi aku juga ingin memilikinya." Sambungnya.

"Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan Mikasa-senpai, dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut baik. Tapi . . kapan, ya?" ujar Eren mengabaikan pernyataan Jean.

"Aku juga, bukan hanya dia. Tapi kau, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Erwin-sensei, bahkan Pixsis-sensei . ." kata Jean.

"Apa kau merasa aneh, Senpai?"

"Tidak." Kata Jean, pria itu ikut berhenti saat merasa Eren sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Kau percaya pada Reinkarnasi?" tanya Eren. Jean menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap dedaunan yang rimbun di atasnya. "Ya. .aku percaya kalian semua adalah reinkarnasi rekan-rekanku yang dulu. Aku hanya bisa mengingat wajah kalian, aku tidak tahu apakah nama kalian sama seperti dulu, aku juga tidak ingat apa saja yang pernah kita lakukan di masa lalu."

~~~~~LynCliff~~~~

Mikasa mengeluh keras di mejanya. Pelajaran sejarah selalu membuat kepalanya cepat panas. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari Matematik, rutuk Mikasa dalam hati. Sudah gurunya tua, bicara saja mampu membuat telinganya rusak, ditambah lagi dengan pelajaran yang dibawanya itu, mungkin tertidur di meja mampu membuat Mikasa lebih baik. Tapi statusnya sebagai "the best student" tidak boleh tercoreng hanya karena rasa ngantuk dan bosan yang dialaminya.

Mikasa tidak ada niat membuka buku paket dan catatannya. Dia hanya membuka secara cepat buku-buku itu lalu di ulang lagi. Sampai sebuah Bab tentang masa lalu kehidupan manusia menyita perhatiannya. Dia ingat,minggu kemarin dia melamun saat guru di depannya menjelaskan Bab ini. Dan sekarang dia amat sangat penasaran dengan Bab ini!

Dott Pixsis duduk di mejanya dengan tenang. Usai memberi tugas untuk meringkas Bab sejarah Kekaisaran, orang itu bisa duduk manis di mejanya ditemani secangkir Kopi yang dia bawa sendiri dari ruang Guru. Ketenangannya terusik karena telunjuk seseorang yang terangkat bebas di ruang kelas. Ah. . sesuatu telah menarik perhatian Mikasa Ackerman.

"Sensei."

"Ya, Ackerman?"

"Bisa jelaskan ulang tentang Bab 4?"

"Maaf Mikasa, Bab itu sudah pernah kita bahas minggu kemarin. Ada yang salah dengan kepalamu?" tanya Pixis.

"Tidak, saya hanya kurang paham."

"Baiklah. Dengar baik-baik Mikasa, karena kau murid terbaik selama satu setengah tahun ini, aku anggap ini sebagai hadiahku."

"Dulu kala..Manusia hidup dalam sangkar yang di sebut dinding. Ada tiga dinding yang membatasi mereka dari para Titan. Sudah berabad-abad mereka melawan Titan dan bersembunyi di dalam ke tiga dinding tersebut. Titan memakan manusia bukan untuk mencukupi rasa lapar atau kebutuhan khusus. Tetapi mereka hanya ingin memusnahkan manusia. Lalu Manusia menemukan sebuah alat Manuver tiga dimensi yang memudahkan mereka terbang tinggi untuk menebas leher para Titan. Perlawanan yang sebelumnya hanya berupa meriam dan panah berganti dengan adanya 3DMG. Sampai akhirnya, kehidupan manusia dapat bebas dari Titan karena sekelompok orang yang amat sangat berjasa. Sekarang kita sudah bebas dari para Titan. Begitu, Mikasa?"

"A-Ah. Ha'i. Saya mengerti."

TEEEET…

"Baik Anak-anak. Kumpulkan tugas kalian di meja saya. Pertemuan kali ini sudah cukup kita lanjutkan minggu depan, selamat siang."

"Selamat siang."

"Titan, huh?" gumam Mikasa tak sadar.

Crhista menghampiri Mikasa di mejanya. "M-Mikasa . .kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

"Maaf, ada yang harus kulakukan."

"Ah, pergi dulu." Kemudian kelas itu kosong. Hanya ada Mikasa disana.

"Aku..seperti pernah mengalami ini. Menebas leher titan, terbang tinggi di angkasa , tapi … kapan? Atau itu hanya mimpi yang kebetulan? Déjà vu?". Gadis itu menyangga kepalanya yang berat. "Ngantuk sekali …"

Gadisi itu memutuskan untuk ijin di jam berikutnya dengan alasan pusing. Dia memilih tidur di UKS dari pada harus pulang.

Mikasa tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Pixis tadi. Dia berusaha mengingat dengan jelas. Apakah yang tadi berkelebat dikepalanya adalah mimpi atau … masa lalu yang dilupakannya? Dia tinggal di pemukiman yang cukup maju. Tidak mungkin ada titan atau apapun yang tadi berkelebat di kepalanya.

Kilau pedang…

DEG

Mikasa berhenti di depan pintu UKS, dia mendorong sedikit pintu itu. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana, dia bisa dengan bebas tidur. Belum berhenti memikirkan apa yang ada di otaknya, Mikasa memaksa matanya menutup. Dalam kegelapan itu, pemandangan-pemandangan akan sesuatu yang dilupakannya makin jelas terlihat.

Darah….

Kilau Pedang…

Jubah yang berkibar…..

Derap Kuda…

Teriakan yang mampu menyayat hati…

"HAH… .."

Mikasa membuka matanya cepat. Dia tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan apa yang dia lihat. Semua tadi terasa seperti merasa bahwa dia … juga ada disana, mengalami kejadian-kejadian itu. Ingatan itu tidak bisa Mikasa bendung, meluap seperti air Bah.

"Sepertinya aku kelelahan. Aku harus tenang dan tidur."

Justru inilah pilihan yang salah bagi Mikasa. Karena tidurnya kali ini… akan terasa nyata. Jiwanya akan kembali ke masa saat manusia masih diteror Titan. Butuh waktu lama sampai semuanya berakhir…..

. To Be Continued .

_Dear Icha,_

_Oke,aku dah buatin satu Fanfic gegara dare kamu kemarin. _

Special Thanks buat Hime chan dan naomi , saran kalian udah aku inget di hati /plaked. Aku baru bisa nulis kemarin sore, anak paling newbie dari semua newbie :3 . Etto, aku agak bingung buat nentuin alur :3 tapi kalo Baka Icha gak minta Next aku juga gak akan Next ^_^ dilihat dari manapun jadi reader emang asik :v /gak kok.

Hi,Readers ^^

Aku ucapin terimakasih buanyak buat kalian yang mau mampir ke Fanfic abalku ini :3 Aku gak punya pengalaman jadi Author, sudah 7 tahun ini aku jadi readers yang baik hati. Selalu meninggalkan Review walau kadang cuma bilang "Next " :3

Mind To review?


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Past

~LynCliff~

A/N : Ini cuma ingatan Mikasa, jadi dia kaya melihat ingatannya di masa lalu dan bisa mengendalikan itu semaunya. Tapi gak mengubah alur cerita yang asli sesuai animenya :3

**Warning : Typo, Miss Typo(s) , Alur kecepetan dan loncat-loncat. Author Newbie, jadi masih butuh bimbingan senior di sini. **

**Tertarik? Silakan dibaca ^^**

**Gak tertarik? Klik "Back" aja**

**Boleh Flame, tapi jangan pedes-pedes :3 aku gak suka sama yang pedes-pedes :3**

**Dear Icha,**

Ini "balasan" gue buat Doujinshi lo :v gak bagus banget si, tapi menurutku sepadan sama Doujinshi yang lo beliin /gaploked.

~~ Happy Reading ~~

BRUK

Mikasa merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada kepalanya. Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya? UKS sepi kan? Batinnya dongkol.

Mencoba bangkit, yang ada dihadapannya sama sekali berbeda dengan ruang UKS. Di sini.. ruangan disekitarnya lebih seperti kamar asrama para prajurit.

Mengernyit lagi karena rasa sakit dikepalanya, Mikasa mendongak dan mendapati Crhista sedang duduk bengong di kamar tidur atas, dan…Sasha yang memakan sebuah roti dengan rakusnya di tempat tidur di depannya.

"Mikasa . . apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Crhista.

Mikasa bangun dari tidurnya lalu mengusap kepala belakangnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, "Aku tidak tahu. . . aku hanya mimpi buruk, ini mimpi buruk, aku ingin bangun."

"Kau sudah bangun Mikasa, bersyukurlah ada Sasha. Dia yang mengguncang bajumu saat kau berkeringat tadi, kau mimpi apa si?" tanya Ymir yang baru Mikasa sadari sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa?"

"T-Tenang Mikasa ..aku dan Crhista tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu, tapi melihatmu berkeringat dan tersengal-sengal seperti tadi. .aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus berada dalam mimpi burukmu." Kata Sasha cepat agar Mikasa tidak salah paham kepada teman- temannya.

"Justru sekaranglah mimpi burukku!" teriak Mikasa frustasi. Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur, lalu bergumam lirih . "Aku sedang tidur di ruang UKS lalu mengingat hal hal yang tidak aku tahu sama sekali dan sekarang aku berada di tempat yang aneh.."

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Sasha

Mikasa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sasha, "Lupakan. Aku ingin keluar."

"Kau dicari Armin." Kata Ymir

"Armin?"

"Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

BLAM

Mikasa semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua yang ada di depannya. Ruang tempat tadi dia bangun seperti asrama, lalu teman-temannya banyak yang memakai seragam militer jaman dulu. Sasha yang setiap kali menolak jika di beri makanan tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi pemakan yang rakus. Dan lagi. . dia yang jarang dekat dengan adik kelas tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat "akrab" dimata teman-temannya saat mereka tahu Armin sedang mencarinya.

Apakah Mikasa salah meminum cairan waktu di UKS tadi? Atau sesuatu yang aneh terjatuh ke bantal yang dia tiduri lalu meresap dan tercium oleh Mikasa? Itu konyol! Ini hanya mimpi biasa, dan dia akan terbangun jika otaknya sudah tidak betah berada di mimpi ini.

"Mikasa."

Mikasa berbalik dan menemukan Armin yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar tadi kau berkeringat di dalam mimpi? Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Armin. Ada nada kekhawatiran di suaranya. Mikasa diam, gadis itu masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"Ayo, Mikasa." Kata Armin sambil menggandeng tangan Mikasa. Mikasa menatap punggung Armin yang terbalut baju militer berwarna coklat. Dia pernah melihat banyak orang disekililingnya mengenakan pakaian itu, tapi kapan ? memikirkan semua itu membuat kepala Mikasa kembali berdenyut.

"Armin."

"Ya, Mikasa?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Mikasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa menurut saja saat Armin menggandengnya memasuki sebuah ruang yang menurut Mikasa, ruangan itu adalah ruang tempat para prajurit biasa menyantap makanan mereka. Ruangan itu cukup ramai karena sekarang masih di dalam jam makan siang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Mikasa setelah duduk. Armin menata nafasnya. "Eren akan melakukan sidang."

Mendengar nama 'Eren' membuat lantai tempat Mikasa berdiri terlihat berputar, Mikasa cepat-cepat duduk sebelum tubuhnya limbung di depan Armin. _'Eren? Aku seperti mengenal nama itu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. '_ ingatan Mikasa berhamburan, kepalanya semakin pening mengingat nama teman-temannya. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu.

"E-Eren sedang dibawa ke pengadilan? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya. Aku pikir ini tentang cara bagaimana menangani Eren." Kata Armin

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Armin menundukan kepalanya. "Mungkin, untuk memutuskan apakah Eren pantas mati atau hidup."

DEG

Otak Mikasa memproses cepat ucapan Armin. Dia ingat siapa Eren! Eren…Eren…Eren adalah…saudaranya! Iya!, batin Mikasa senang. Pening di kepalanya sudah sedikit berkurang. Meskipun begitu, Mikasa tetap tidak bisa senang begitu saja, kini saudaranya akan disidang untuk penentuan hidup matinya. Mikasa sendiri masih belum tahu betul kenapa Eren harus disidang.

BRAK

"Mikasa Ackerman! Armin Arlert! Apa kalian di sini?" teriak salah seorang anggota kepolisian Militer dari pintu yang terjeblak paksa tadi.

"Yaa." Sahut Armin kemudian berdiri.

"Kalian diperintahkan untuk datang ke persidangan sebagai saksi."

Setelah berkata demikian, orang itu pergi begitu saja. Mikasa masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara Armin sedang memeras otaknya agar Eren terbukti tidak bersalah.

"Ne, Mikasa. Apa yang terjadi dengan Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat. " kata Mikasa. Memorinya berantakan. Disisi lain dia sudah tahu Eren yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini, tapi disisi lain dia juga ingat dengan Eren yang lain, dia pernah bertemu dengan Eren yang lain di suatu taman, tapi kapan? Dan apa hubungan Eren yang ada di sini dengan di kepalanya?

"Mikasa."

"Ya?"

"Kau ingat?"

"Sebentar.."

Mikasa mengingat- ingat tentang Eren yang mengenakan pakaian coklat sepertinya. Dia hanya ingat dengan sosok Eren yang berubah menjadi Titan lalu memukulnya. Dan.. dan.. dia ingat betul kejadian itu! Waktu itu dia diperintahkan untuk bergabung dengan tim Elit untuk mengawal Eren agar anak itu bisa menutup gerbang yang terbuka! Dia ingat! Ingatannya kembali!

"Aku ingat, saat Eren berubah menjadi Titan , dia langsung memukulku…"

"Ini pasti akan sulit." Kata Armin

.

Mikasa berdiri di barisan paling depan. Tiba-tiba pipinya merasa sakit saat bersentuhan dengan orang-orang. Dia meraba pipinya.

"Masih sakit ya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut silver di sampingnya.

"Um.."

"Bocah itu. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan benar, ya meskipun rencana kami berhasil sih.."

Mikasa diam. Tak lama kemudian beberapa anggota Polisi masuk dengan seseorang yang diikat rantai di belakang mereka. Rambut coklat itu.. Mikasa tahu siapa dia. Dia Eren, orang yang juga pernah dia temui. Eren di dudukan di tengah ruangan tanpa kursi. Sebongkah besi ditancapkan di belakangnya agar Eren tidak bisa kemana-mana. Mikasa melihat Eren menatapnya, dia dan Eren sama shocknya dengan persidangan ini.

"Kita mulai saja sekarang." Dallis Zacklay, panglima tertinggi dari semua pasukan memulai sidang. Perhatian Eren dan Mikasa kembali terarah pada orang tua tersebut.

"Namamu Eren Jaeger, kan?. Kau seorang prajurit yang mengabdikan diri untuk raja, benar kan?" pertanyaan pertama Dallis keluar.

"Ya."

"Ini adalah kasus yang besar. Ini diluar batasan hukum yang berlaku, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan pengadilan militer. Keputusan akhirnya aku yang memutuskan. Kami akan membahas apakah kau pantas untuk hidup atau mati. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak"

"Terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama. Aku akan mengatakan dengan sejujurnya, mustahil untuk menyembunyikan keberadaaanmu. Kecuali kami mengumumkan keberadaanmu dengan beberapa cara. Kita harus menghadapi ancaman lain selain titan. Persidangan ini ditugaskan untuk memilih kekuatan mana yang pantas untuk mengwasimu."

"Polisi militer atau Pasukan Pengintai. Pertama kita dengarkan dulu rencana dari Polisi militer." Kata Dallis datar.

"Ehm, Saya Nile dari Polisi Militer. Rencana kami adalah : Kami akan memeriksa seluruh tubuh Eren. Lalu membunuhnya. Faktanya, kekuatan Titan dapat menggagalkan serangan terakhir kita. Bagaimanapun, sifatnya menyebabkan masalah yang tidak biasa dan dapat berakibat pada pemberontakan. Karena itulah, dia akan memberikan kita pengetahuan sebanyak mungkin yang dia punya, dan berkorban untuk umat manusia."

DEG

Hati Mikasa panas mendengar itu. Saudara satu-satunya akan dibunuh begitu saja? Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

'Eh? '

Mikasa kaget dengan suara ! Dari mana dia tahu kalau Eren saudara satu-satunya? Yang tadi bicara.. bukan seperti dirinya. Itu seperti dirinya yang lain. Atau mungkin memang benar kalau Eren adalah saudara satu-satunya.

Kali ini dia serahkan semuanya pada naluri.

"Selanjutnya, kita dengarkan rencana dari pasukan Pengintai." Kata Dallis

"Baik. Saya colonel Smith, kepala Bataliyon ke-13 pasukan pengintai. Rencana kami adalah: Akan menerima Eren sebagai anggota pasukan pengintai dan merebut kembali dinding Maria menggunakan kekuatan titannya. Cuma itu saja."

Terbawa ingatannya sendiri, Mikasa merasakan kalau ruangan itu lenyap. Digantikan oleh keping-keping memorinya yang tak beraturan. Dia hampir mengingat semuanya, semua tentang dirinya, teman-temannya.. dimasa kini. Ya, Eren adalah saudara satu-satunya yang dia punya, dia harus menjaganya dengan nyawanya. Dia tidak ingin salah satu keluarganya harus meninggalkannya lagi. Dan yang terakhir adalah seseorang dengan rambut ebony, Mikasa merasa familiar dengan orang itu. Dari jauh orang itu seperti Eren, tapi rambut Eren tidak sehitam orang ini.

Pertengakaran di depannya membuat Mikasa kembali ke ruangan persidangan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pertengkarkan oleh orang orang aneh di depannya.

"Itu salah mereka, mereka tidak mau memperkuat temboknya.." kata Armin

"Mereka punya kekuatan dan uang." Kata seorang wanita di sampingnya. Mikasa agak mengerti dengan perdebatan itu, tapi lagi-lagi dia memilih diam. Dia memperhatikan Eren, laki-laki itu tampak berkeringat…apa dia sehat? Pikir Mikasa khawatir.

"Dia menyerang Mikasa Ackerman saat berubah menjadi Titan, benar begitu?"

Mikasa mendengus kesal saat Dallis mengatakan hal yang membuat ingatan itu muncul. Dari mana orang tua itu tahu?. Mikasa melirik wanita di sampingnya, sepertinya dia pernah melihat wanita itu ikut melaksanakan misi dan mungkin saja wanita itu ada disekitar lokasi kejadian, lalu melaporkan ke Dallis.

Mendapat lirikan yang tajam dari Mikasa, wanita itu bersuara, "Kau ingin aku membuat laporan kebohongan? Tak ada untungnya menyembunyikan itu."

"Apa Mikasa Ackerman ada disini?" tanya Dallis

"Ya, saya ada disini." Balasnya

"Kau ya? Apa benar setelah berubah, Jaeger langsung menyerangmu?"

DEG

Dia tidak terlalu ingat tentang kejadian itu, banyak perspektif lain yang berenang di otaknya, dia tidak tau mana yang benar. Jika dia mengatakan bahwa yang dikatan Dallis benar, bisa saja Eren langsung di hukum mati, tapi dia juga tidak mau berbohong, wanita di sampingnya juga tahu akan kejadian itu. Mikasa yakin ada kemungkinan lain yang bisa membuat Eren 'bebas' . Dia pernah di selamatkan Eren dua kali, ya… setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan hati kecilnya.

Mata Eren bertabrakan dengannya. Hal ini semakin membuatnya takut, takut jika yang ada di pikirannya adalah salah,jika salah… Eren pasti akan dihukum.

"Yaa..itu benar." Kata Mikasa. Sontak gumaman para warga yang ikut menghadiri persidangan menggema di ruangan itu.

'Eren.. aku pasti menyelamatkanmu.'

"Tetapi sebelumnya, pada saat berubah menjadi titan dia juga menyelamatkanku dua kali. Yang pertama…"

'Ingat sebanyak mungkin….'

"Saat saya akan dimakan titan.. Eren menyelamatkanku dan melindungiku, lalu yang kedua.."

'Ingat lagi…. ini semua demi Eren!'

"Eren.. melindungi saya dan Armin dari peluru meriam, semoga ini bisa menjadi pertimbangan." Kata Mikasa. Dia lega, akhirnya apa yang tadi sempat berputar-putar di kepalanya keluar juga. Kemudian, pimpinan dari Polisi Militer menyerobot dengan segerundel laporan tentang masa lalunya. Mikasa samar ingat akan ingatan itu, ingatan yang selalu menghantuinya di kelas.. ternyata berasal dari masa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mencari tahu hubungan antara dirinya yang ada di kelas dengan dirinya yang ada di ruang persidangan ini. Dia harus membebaskan Eren!

"TUNGGU DULU! Aku adalah monster, tapi dia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan semua sama sekali!" teriakan Eren membuat Mikasa terperanjat.

Tidak salah lagi. Dia memang mengenal Eren yang ini, tapi dimana? Seingatnya di suatu pagi, tapi Mikasa hanya bisa melihat ingatan itu samar-samar. Semakin memasuki pikirannya membuat kepala Mikasa kembali pusing.

"TIDAK!"

Lagi. Eren kembali berteriak.

"DIAMLAH DAN BIARKAN AKU YANG MENGURUSNYA!"

"Bersiap!" beberapa moncong pistol diarahkan pada Eren. Mikasa melebarkan matanya karena teriakan Eren tadi dan juga pistol-pistol yang ditodongkan kea rah Eren.

BUAGH!

TBC

*Napok jidat* Eugh.. gak nyangka aku berani publish Fic Absurd setengah mateng ini :3 tapi demi Doujin yang Icha beri, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga ngeramein Fandom RivaMika / Heh? Ini mah nyepam :3 /

Ada yang mau review?


End file.
